Never again
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Il le savait pourtant qu'un jour ça lui retomberait sur le coin du nez, de trop tirer sur la corde... Mais promis, cette fois, ce n'était même pas totalement sa faute ! Alors pourquoi Derek le punissait comme ça ?


**Hello les gens !**

 **Bon, pour éviter de penser à la rentrée prochaine - je reprends le boulot demain... argh ! - je profite de la fin des vacances pour poster un nouvel OS ! J'avais parlé de faire du fluff mais... des fois, ma tête sort des trucs pas prévus !**

 **Donc un nouveau lemon... avec un léger spank, mais rien de trop poussé, promis !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Stiles réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Pour ne pas changer, il s'était mis dans la merde – pardon pour la grossièreté, mais là il n'avait pas d'autres mots – mais cette fois, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. La porte était fermée à clé, la fenêtre trop loin et trop haute, et il avait ces _putain_ de menottes pour _loups-garous_ qui le maintenait cloué à la tête de lit. Et il savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien, puisque tout le monde dans cette _foutue_ meute avait compris ce qu'il se passait et l'avait lâchement abandonné…

 _Scott espèce de faux frère !_

Un grincement derrière lui le fit se tendre en reconnaissant le bruit du placard qui se refermait et agita ses neurones encore plus rapidement. Nerveux, il avala sa salive et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Euh… okay, okay, c'est bon, je m'excuse, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ! Laisse-moi partiiiir !

\- Ferme la.

La voix grave et rauque était calme, horriblement calme. Ce n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS bon signe ! Stiles étouffa un gémissement inquiet, gigotant nerveusement pour trouver une position confortable et tenter d'apercevoir ce que faisait l'autre. Une claque sèche sur l'arrière de sa cuisse lui tira un glapissement surpris.

\- AÏEUH ! Nan mais ça va pas ? Sale brute ! Je te rappelle que j'ai pas vos super pouvoirs de guérison instantanée moi ! Et puis arrête de jouer au Grand Méchant Loup, ça marche plus ! Détache-moi ! Depuis le temps que tu me menaces de mort j'ai franchement plus peur de toi et…

\- Sérieusement, Stiles. Ferme. La.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée Derek, j'aime vraiment pas ça s'il te plaît je te jure que je recommencerai plus jamais, je serai sage et gentil et j'arrêterai même d'embêter Peter mais arrête ça, enlève-moi ces trucs je peux plus bouger et…

\- C'est le but. Maintenant, si tu la fermes pas, je vais trouver un moyen de t'y obliger.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement inquiet. La main remonta de sa jambe le long de son dos, griffes sorties, le contact à peine atténué par son T-shirt, jusqu'à aller saisir sa nuque. La prise était ferme, l'obligeant à courber la tête, la pointe des ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. L'adolescent sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se précipiter, arrachant un ricanement sombre à l'homme derrière lui.

\- S'il te plaît, Derek...

\- Dernier avertissement.

La voix était plus sèche, agacée. Stiles se mordit plus fort la lèvre, fermant les yeux. La main se glissa dans ses cheveux, apaisante, et il relâcha légèrement la tension de ses épaules. C'était Derek. Même en colère, il ne lui ferait pas de mal intentionnellement. Même si là, il était vraiment _très_ en colère. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendrait à réfléchir vraiment avant de se lancer dans des trucs pareils ?!

La main quitta ses cheveux et il releva la tête pour la suivre machinalement, grognant lorsqu'un deuxième ricanement répondit à son geste.

\- Si tu es sage... Ta punition ne sera pas trop sévère.

 _Trop aimable !_

Mais cette fois-ci, Stiles garda le silence. D'accord, il savait que Derek ne lui ferait pas de mal... Mais c'était pas une raison pour tenter le diable ! Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Tout mais pas une crise de panique... Surtout pas alors qu'il était avec son amant ! Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui devaient se passer !

\- Respire, Stiles.

La main était de retour sur son dos, à même la peau cette fois, sans les griffes.

\- On va faire la même chose que d'habitude. A un ou deux détails près. Respire.

\- Derek... Détache-moi, allez...

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

\- Je sais. Je m'assure juste que tu retiennes bien la leçon...

 _Ah bah ça pour retenir la leçon, je vais la retenir oui !_

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras, le front sur l'oreiller. La main sous son Tshirt fut rejointe par une deuxième et le vêtement remonta par-dessus sa tête, pour finir par coincer un peu plus ses bras devant lui, au niveau des poignets pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. L'attention le rassura et il se décrispa un peu plus.

\- Alleeeez… Promis, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Oh, mais tu vas le faire. Sans protester. Tu vas adorer ça. Tellement, que tu vas me supplier d'arrêter. Et je m'arrêterai quand j'aurai décidé que tu as définitivement compris.

Stiles frissonna et ne put retenir un gémissement traître. C'était déloyal ! L'autre savait très bien qu'il était incapable de résister quand il prenait sa voix d'Alpha dominant ! C'était à croire qu'il avait finalement des tendances masochistes… Les deux grandes mains chaudes de son petit ami redescendirent le long de son dos pour aller presser brièvement ses fesses.

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Reste !

\- Je suis juste derrière toi.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tu étais d'accord pour être puni.

L'adolescent hésita une seconde, avant d'acquiescer. Il avait compris le message. S'il voulait arrêter, c'était maintenant, et Derek trouverait une autre punition. D'ailleurs, il pensait au départ que ce serait quelque chose de plus basique – être privé d'entraînement, de câlins, de burgers, devoir faire soixante fois le tour du manoir Hale en caleçon… – et c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté. Mais l'aîné l'avait surpris en l'emmenant directement dans leur chambre, faisant fuir tous les autres.

D'un côté, il avait été totalement paniqué. Derek lui avait déjà parlé des fantasmes de domination intense que lui soufflait le loup, alors qu'il avait toujours été doux et tendre avec lui. Mal à l'aise, il lui avait raconté à demi-mot les images de violence qui envahissaient parfois son esprit, quand il baissait sa garde. Mais d'un autre côté... Merde quoi, il sortait avec Derek Hale ! Le mec qui portait des vestes en cuir et menaçait d'arracher la gorge des gens qui l'emmerdaient ! Alors parfois, il avait envie de voir ce que ça ferait si son petit-ami arrêtait de le toucher comme s'il allait se briser...

Une inspiration un peu tremblante lui échappa alors qu'il s'efforçait de se détendre un peu plus. Il avait envie de voir ce que ça donnerait si Derek lâchait un petit peu son contrôle... Un tout petit peu... Et cette idée l'inquiétait autant qu'elle l'excitait.

Une nouvelle claque le fit japper.

\- MAIS QUOI, J'AI RIEN DIT !

\- Arrête de réfléchir. Et de gueuler pour un rien. T'as fait une connerie, t'assumes. Alors maintenant ferme-la.

Arrêter de réfléchir, il en avait de bonnes lui ! Déjà qu'il l'empêchait de bouger... Il était un hyperactif lui, il s'en souvenait ? Stiles se mordit furieusement la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Il reposa son front entre ses bras, sur l'oreiller, écoutant attentivement l'autre qui se déshabillait. Les sons familiers continuèrent de le rassurer et il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put pour pouvoir le regarder. Derek avait déjà retiré son débardeur, et l'adolescent étouffa un léger gémissement en observant les muscles de son dos rouler et faire onduler le triskèle noir. Ça devrait être totalement illégal d'être aussi sexy !

Son compagnon se retourna légèrement et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Tu profites de la vue ?

\- Hmhmm...

\- Je me demande si je devrais pas te bander les yeux...

\- Non ! S'il te plaît, Derek, pas tout d'un coup...

\- Très bien. On va garder ça pour une prochaine punition.

Une grimace étira les lèvres de Stiles et il se réinstalla dans sa position initiale. C'était lui qui parlait de lui donner une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas, et il prévoyait déjà une prochaine fois ! Comme si c'était son genre de recommencer ce genre de bêtises sans... … … Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être son genre. Mais même !

Les mains chaudes du loup-garou revinrent se poser sur sa nuque et le contact inattendu le fit se cambrer. Une nouvelle fois, Derek ricana.

\- Si tu réagis autant alors que je n'ai même pas encore commencé...

\- Oh ça va, tu m'as juste surpris !

\- Bien sur... Reste tranquille maintenant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es puni que j'ai envie de te faire mal plus que nécessaire.

… _Comment ça, plus que nécessaire ?!_

Le plus jeune avala nerveusement sa salive, mais les mains légèrement griffues à présent descendaient déjà le long de son dos, éraflant sa peau sans vraiment le blesser à sang. Elles glissèrent sur ses hanches puis sur son ventre, l'une remontant égratigner sa poitrine alors que la deuxième détachait son jean. Stiles glapit lorsque l'autre le souleva pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Les draps un peu rêches – il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de la déco rapidement – lui râpèrent les genoux quand il le reposa, mais il répliqua rien, frissonnant juste à la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Un grognement approbateur retentit et les griffes remontèrent le long de ses jambes, laissant de nouvelles trainées rouges sur sa peau pâle. La sensation n'était pas vraiment agréable, piquante, mais il se contenta se fermer les yeux et de contrôler sa respiration. Derek émit un rire rauque avant d'aller mordiller son cou, ses mains revenant se poser sur ses hanches… pour lacérer les bords de son boxer.

\- HEY !

\- Tais-toi. Bouge pas.

\- T'as intérêt à…

Une nouvelle morsure l'interrompit et il couina d'un air un peu pathétique. Le loup-garou se redressa, se débarrassa des derniers morceaux de tissu qui recouvraient encore son amant et caressa doucement ses reins.

\- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer.

 _Commencer ?_

Un nouveau claquement retentit, un peu plus fort que les précédents… suivi d'une chaleur grandissante sur sa fesse gauche. Une exclamation de douleur, mais surtout de stupeur échappa à Stiles. Derek venait de lui mettre… une _fessée_?

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir utilisé le sexe pour me faire accepter n'importe quoi.

CLAC.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir pris les clés de _ma_ Camaro avant que je reprenne mes idées.

CLAC.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir entraîné Isaac dans tes conneries.

CLAC.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir mangé dans _ma_ voiture et dégueulassé les sièges.

CLAC.

\- Ça, c'est pour t'être garé en côte _sans_ le frein à main.

CLAC.

\- Ça, c'est pour la facture du garagiste.

Sa main s'abattit encore, rougissant un peu plus la peau blanche de son fessier. Stiles serra les dents, les paupières étroitement fermées pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'est qu'il frappait fort en plus ! Pour sûr qu'il allait s'en souvenir, de cette punition ! D'accord, il avait sans doute abusé en « empruntant » la voiture de son copain… D'autant plus qu'elle avait fini pliée contre un poteau électrique. Totalement crispé, il attendit avec appréhension le prochain coup…

Mais il sentit simplement un contact doux entre ses omoplates, et la langue du loup-garou qui remontait jusqu'à sa nuque. L'une de ses mains l'obligea gentiment à tourner la tête et il embrassa le coin humide de ses yeux.

\- Compris ?

\- Désolé, chuis désolé Derek…

\- D'accord.

L'aîné descendit le long de son visage en déposant de légers baisers sur son chemin, pour aller mordiller sa mâchoire. Lentement, il le poussa à s'allonger de tout son long pour soulager la tension de ses jambes. Sous ses câlineries, l'adolescent finit par se détendre avec un faible gémissement semblable à un sanglot. Derek souffla un « Ssshhhh » apaisant à son oreille, massant son dos tandis qu'il se reculait sur le matelas.

Sa bouche se pressa sur chacune de ses vertèbres, jusqu'à arriver à son coccyx. Son nez câlina les fesses rouges et un léger sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau. Le toucher fit frémir Stiles qui se tortilla pour échapper à la sensation douloureuse, mais son amant remplaça son nez par ses lèvres, parcourant toute la surface malmenée. Patiemment, il apaisa la sensation de brûlure, ses mains caressant ses hanches pour l'aider à se relâcher.

Lorsque sa langue se glissa entre ses fesses, le plus jeune sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les joues en feu. Derek se contenta de poser son menton sur ses reins, amusé.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Euh… nan mais… tu…. Enfin… C'est pas…

\- Pas ?

\- 'Fin… Te sens pas… obligé…

\- Tu as l'impression que me sens _obligé_ de faire quoi que ce soit depuis le début ?

Mort de honte, Stiles enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour masquer la couleur pourpre de son visage. Le loup-garou pouffa en reprenant son activité, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Il commença par taquiner doucement son intimité, remontant du scrotum jusqu'au coccyx, appréciant les tortillements incontrôlables du corps sous lui. Durcissant la pointe de sa langue, il appuya ses caresses sur un point précis, retenant un sourire en entendant le couinement incrédule qui s'éleva.

Petit à petit, il le sentit se détendre et rejeter les hanches en arrière, ses gémissements se multipliant. Mais très vite, les sons délicieux retentirent moins fort et Derek releva la tête avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié. Son amant mordillait le drap, les mains crispées sur le T-shirt qui les entourait. Un rictus amusé lui échappa et il glissa un premier doigt en lui avant de remonter le long de son dos, savourant les frissons sur la peau humide.

\- Stiles…

\- Mmmhmm…

\- Lâche ça. Y a personne pour t'entendre tu sais.

Mais l'adolescent secoua vigoureusement la tête. L'autre s'allongea sur lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou alors que sa main libre tirait sur les draps pour les retirer d'entre ses dents. Stiles resserra un instant sa prise, mais le tissu se déchira et il ouvrit les mâchoires pour ne pas se retrouver avec des fils plein la bouche.

\- C'est bon… Viens…

\- Pas encore.

\- Alleeeez… S'il te plaît, c'est bon…

\- J'ai dit…

Très lentement, Derek inséra un deuxième doigt en lui, provoquant un gémissement plus fort et aigu. Le plus jeune pressa son front contre le matelas en marmonnant un juron, respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

\- … pas encore.

\- Je suis prêt, Derek, je te jure que je suis prêt, c'est bon, c'est pas comme au début, viens…

\- Je sais que tu es prêt.

\- J'ai été puni !

\- Je t'ai prévenu. Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter.

\- Bon sang, t'es vraiment un sadique…

\- Je suis le Grand Méchant Loup, non ? Et puis, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner pour la fessée.

Stiles grommela encore une insulte, avant d'enfoncer un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher son embarras. La main de son amant continua ses vas-et-viens lents, posées, alors qu'il reculait légèrement. Les traces de griffes étaient toujours rouges sur son dos, et l'aîné les redessina de la bouche, alternant simples frôlements, lèches et petites morsures. Les réactions de l'autre le faisaient sourire, appuyant un peu plus son passage à chaque couinement étouffé et chaque frisson.

Son trajet le ramena jusqu'à ses doigts et il glissa sa langue entre eux, arrachant un véritable cri à l'adolescent qui se redressa autant que possible.

\- DEREK !

\- Hmm ?

\- Pas… Tu… Stop ! Trop !

Derek l'ignora, continuant de le travailler délicatement, le bout de son index brossant le léger renflement de sa prostate. Par contre, la réaction de Stiles n'était absolument pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait… Le plus jeune sursauta brutalement et replia sa jambe droite, lui assenant un violent coup de pied dans le dos.

\- STOP !

Le loup-garou recula avec un grognement surpris. Le fils du shérif se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, la mine boudeuse malgré ses yeux toujours humides.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai été assez puni alors _viens_!

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas décider ?

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu te finiras tout seul, alors arrête de faire ton foutu Alpha et prends-moi !

Après un instant d'hésitation, Derek retira ses doigts et se plaça correctement contre lui avant de s'enfoncer avec précautions, appuyant ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement, cambrant les reins pour l'accueillir un peu plus vite. Mais l'aîné sourit et se recula trèèèès doucement… pour revenir à la même vitesse. Il mordilla son épaule avec taquinerie et glissa une main sous son ventre, gardant son rythme lent.

L'adolescent jura une nouvelle fois, agitant vainement les poignets et faisant cliqueter les chaînes.

\- Bordel, DEREK !

\- Hm ?

\- Tu… Allez quoi, j'en peux plus…

\- Profite au lieu de râler…

\- Je profiterai la prochaine fois !

Avec un gloussement, Derek suça le côté de son cou jusqu'à laisser une marque écarlate. Stiles émit un gémissement désespéré, mais pencha malgré tout la tête pour lui laisser plus de place. Petit à petit, il perdit la notion du temps, bercé par les mouvements réguliers dans son intimité et le souffle rauque de son amant. Leurs corps glissaient aisément l'un contre l'autre grâce à l'humidité de leurs peaux et il avait totalement oublié la douleur de ses fesses. Les yeux fermés, il sentit deux mains recouvrir les siennes et entrelacer leurs doigts. Le nez du loup-garou câlina sa tempe, la barbe sur son menton irritant légèrement sa pommette.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oh seigneur, enfin…

Derek se contenta de grogner pour manifester son accord, prit appui sur ses coudes, et ramena ses hanches plus fortement, récoltant un petit cri de satisfaction de la part de Stiles. Il garda son rythme lent un premier temps, se contentant d'augmenter la pression pour entrer en lui le plus loin possible, puis accéléra, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le matelas pour accentuer ses mouvements. L'adolescent gémissait sans interruption à présent, marmonnant de temps en temps des encouragements ou un juron plaintif. Chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche semblait faire perdre le contrôle à son amant qui se faisait plus vif, plus dur aussi, plus _loup._

Stiles sentit les griffes du lycanthrope entamer la peau fragile de ses paumes et les crocs proéminents frôler sa jugulaire, et un long frisson le fit trembler. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un halètement muet. Malgré le brouillard qui entourait son cerveau, il sentait très bien la pression monter en lui, alors que _Derek ne le touchait même pas_. Il releva les hanches pour éviter de frotter contre le matelas – la sensation était douloureuse et pourtant presque trop bonne pour qu'il tienne – mais l'autre lâcha l'une de ses mains pour la plaquer sur ses reins et le maintenir contre le li.

Un léger grondement menaçant retentit près de son oreille et les dents appuyèrent un peu plus fort contre sa gorge. L'adolescent gémit une nouvelle fois, et appuya son front contre l'oreiller.

\- Der... j'en peux plus... je...

\- Encore.

\- Non, te jure Derek... Tu vas me tuer là... Att... _Ah !_ … Laisse-moi... _Mmmm..._

Le loup-garou grogna à nouveau, mais lui aussi se sentait atteindre ses limites. Il accéléra encore, s'allongeant le tout son long sur Stiles, le coinçant définitivement entre le matelas et le poids de son corps. Son nez se promena une dernière fois sur la colonne de son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur – _excitation, impatience, désespoir, désir, amour, amour, si proche_ – et mordit aussi délicatement que possible le morceau de peau sous son oreille, celui qui provoquait toujours une ruade de la part de son amant.

\- _Mien._

Stiles se raidit brusquement, étouffant un cri dans l'oreiller, et Derek le rejoignit immédiatement dans son orgasme lorsque son intimité se resserra autour de lui. Haletant, ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, le visage de l'aîné toujours enfouit dans le cou de l'autre, avant qu'il ne se redresse et recule progressivement. Stilinski émit une petite plainte de protestation, mais le loup-garou embrassa son épaule avec douceur.

\- Bouge pas.

\- Comme si je pouvais... Bordel, tu m'as complètement cassé, t'es au courant ? Je vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins _une semaine_. Réfléchis-y bien, Hale. Sept looooongues journées sans pouvoir sortir de cette chambre. Et réfléchis aussi à la manière dont tu vas devoir expliquer à mon père mon absence en cours. Et pense aussi à toute la meute qui va venir squatter ici, parce qu'il est hors de question que je sorte de ton lit. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que Scott et Aiden se sont retrouvés dans la même pièce pendant _des heures_? Non parce que...

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré. Visiblement, la « punition » n'avait pas traumatisé son amant trop bavard, même si sa voix était rauque, et ralentie par la fatigue. Sans écouter le babillage incessant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour humidifier une serviette et prendre un tube de pommade. A son retour dans la chambre, l'adolescent ne s'était toujours pas tu.

\- … et le Coach va m'assassiner, parce qu'il m'avait prévu que la dernière fois était la dernière fois que je séchais l'entraînement et...

\- Je t'ai pas assez fatigué ou quoi ?

\- Ah, ah, très drôle Sourwolf. Détache-moi maintenant, je sens plus mes bras.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille.

Ignorant toujours ses ronchonnements, il le lava avec soin, passant ses mains sur sa peau juste après le passage du linge humide pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé. Lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir les menottes et retirer son T-shirt, Stiles eut une grimace douloureuse quand ses bras retombèrent sur le lit.

\- La prochaine fois, oublie tous tes trucs de loup-garou. Les menottes en fausses fourrure feront très bien l'affaire, ok ? Je peux pas m'en débarrasser moi !

\- Tu parles d'une prochaine fois toi maintenant ?

Le plus jeune rougit, mal à l'aise devant le ton amusé, mais se contenta de soupirer lorsque Derek massa ses bras avec la pommade, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Stiles tressaillit quelques fois, mais malgré tout il était soulagé de voir son petit-ami prendre soin de lui comme ça après sa « punition ». Non plus qu'il soit vraiment avare en démonstration d'affection d'habitude – à son plus grand étonnement – mais à ce point, c'était toujours appréciable.

Derek finit par le pousser légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger à son tour sur le lit, et le ramena contre sa poitrine. L'adolescent se blottit contre lui avec un ronronnement de bonheur.

\- Je vais définitivement pas pouvoir m'asseoir demain...

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas piqué les clés de ma voiture.

\- Mais tu ne me laisses jamais conduire la Camaro !

Un grondement menaçant fit vibrer le torse sur lequel il reposait et les griffes revinrent piquer le bas de son dos.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit ! Promis, je le ferai plus. Juré.

\- Bien.

\- Si on peut même plus rigoler...

\- Rigoler ? Stiles, vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un ! Ou vous tuer tous les deux !

\- Isaac l'aurait empêché !

\- Encore heureux pour son cul...

\- Me dis pas que tu vas le punir de la même façon !

Stiles s'était redressé vivement, appuyé sur les coudes sur les abdominaux en béton, mi-incrédule mi-jaloux. Cette fois, Derek éclata de rire.

\- Abruti ! Isaac est d'entraînement avec Peter. Pour trois semaines.

\- Ouch, t'es dur...

\- Il m'a _remercié_. Maintenant dors, insupportable créature.

\- Mouais... J'ai le droit à un bisou avant ?

La question se voulait innocente et enfantine, mais le loup-garou sentait parfaitement sa nervosité. L'un de ses mains remonta se plonger dans les cheveux courts pour l'attirer vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre. Il picora sa bouche un moment, avant de glisser paresseusement sa langue à l'intérieur pour lui arracher un faible gémissement. Derek recula presque aussitôt et appuya sur sa tête pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

\- Dors.

\- Hey, j'en veux encore !

\- Dors, ou je te laisse en plan.

\- T'oserais pas !

\- Tu veux parier ?

Boudeur, Stiles se rencogna un peu plus contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa poitrine pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait pas si facilement. La grande main de son amant glissa sur sa nuque pour y dessiner de petits cercles apaisants et il sentit ses paupières se fermer lentement. Derek sourit en entendant sa respiration ralentir presque immédiatement, alors que tout son corps se détendait. Sa deuxième main remonta dans son dos, redessinant du bout des doigts les marques qu'il avait laissé sur la peau pâle. Effectivement, l'adolescent allait rester cloué au lit un moment et serait sans aucun doute insupportable...

Fermant les yeux à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre la prochaine bêtise...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! et à la prochaine !**


End file.
